Blood, Sweat and Tears
by Miss Maddness Icarus
Summary: With Mick out of town, Beth and Josef take a trip to the gym. Confessions are made and someone gets a new nickname! A Beth/Josef fic!Please R&R!T for bad language and implied love making!


**Blood, Sweat and Tears **

**A/N: Hello again guys! Sorry I haven't updated 'My Stolen Heart' in a while but my computer has been on the fritz! God I hate technology! Anyway this is just a little one-shot for a new fave TV series Moonlight! My very first vamp fic to so forgive me if anything is wrong! Enjoy! Oh, and it's a Beth/Josef ! Any reviews would be brilliant! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight or any of it's characters. Otherwise Beth would be with Josef and Mick would be mine 3**

"Come on Beth, it's just the gym! You go every week!" I chanted to myself as I looked myself over in the mirror once more. I was dressed in a little black half top and sports pants with my hair tied back- a little fancier than my normal gym attire, but for a good reason. Mick was out of town this weekend hunting down two vampire serial killers and I had been left in the care of Josef. Not that this was a bad thing but the man seemed to put my nerves on edge for more than one reason. He was a vampire, yes, but I'd gotten over that long ago. The freshies still scared me but I was willing to accept the fact that Josef only drank warm O+-My blood type. But the real reason my nerves were in a frenzy was because, dear god I hated to admit it, Josef was an absolute hunk!

He was single just as I was (Mick saw best we kept our relationship 'professional') and with a body that he could have easily inherited from Adonis himself and that was with his clothes ON! He had a mind that lived in the gutter but I found his pick-up lines actually effective, along with 700 other women in L.A. He also had a pet name for me-Blondie. The nerve of him! I hated it just as much as I hated the fact that he made me saturated every time he said it! And it just so happened that this man, not wanting me to effect his 'routine', was picking me up any second now to drive us to the gym. So you see my problem!

'Beep Beeeeeep' came the sound of a horn and I looked down to find a white limousine parked outside my house. Of course Josef wouldn't drive a normal car! I only hoped we were going to a normal gym!

"Hey Blondie, he your sexy ass down here, I got abs that need working on!" Josef shouted from the window in the back. Just the way he said it made me blush! Oh lord, this is gonna be a long morning!

I raced down the hall and, with one last check at my reflection, grabbed a jacket, left the house and jumped into the limousine before I had the chance to change my mind!

"Hey Blondie, took you long enough! Making a special effort for me were ya?" He purred, cocking one eyebrow. I gulped before answering

"You wish Josef! And really? Another suit?" I looked him over in his t-shirt that was made from fine silk and his Armani jacket placed lightly on top of his gym pants. Even in sweats the man looked like a god! He laughed.

"No mocking the suit Blondie or I'll through you out and you can walk!" Josef gestured toward the speeding pavement below and I couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Besides, this is only half my costume" He smirked. "You'll see the other half later!" He winked at me and I regrettably found I couldn't wait to see it!

We parked outside of the gym just ten minutes later and I found myself nervous. Josef must have sensed this because he turned to me, concern marring his beautiful features.

"Look I haven't worked out in ages! If anything I should be afraid because I can't look like a girl in front of a girl, no matter how hot I am or how kind and un-judgemental she is." Josef smiled as I punched him lightly as he described himself as 'hot'. Believe me when I tell you that Hell itself couldn't measure up to the heat Josef radiated! I looked back at him and smiled before he lightly took my hand in his and walked through the doors. I did try telling myself that he was probably only being affectionate as I was clearly distressed, but in the end I let my heart win and gave in to the pleasurable heat surrounding me by the devil himself!

As I walked into the gym, I noticed something was off. Not only was every male there chiselled to perfection, but the females were flouncing around giggling and smiling instead of working out. I finally put two and two together to realise that:

"Josef, this is a VAMPIRE gym!"

Josef smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No, no my dear, it's a vampire FRIENDLY gym!"

"What's the difference?" I asked and he looked at me as if I had sprouted another head.

"Well for one, the only exclusive vampire gym is 3000 miles from here and secondly, I wouldn't have brought you if I thought it wasn't safe! Come on Beth, gimmie a little credit here?" Josef whined and I knew he was serious by the use of my first name. I sighed dismally as I realised there was no way out of this but to just grin and bear it. Josef smiled before suddenly grabbing my hand and flinging me toward the girls change room.

"Go on then, and hurry up too! You don't want to miss the second half of my costume!" He laughed as I almost crashed into a wall. What did I ever do to deserve this?

I took three steps into the change room and was instantly assaulted by the floral smell of perfume. I looked around and saw a bevy of beautiful women spraying what smelt like child's perfume all over their barely covered stick figure bodies. I was hesitant to take off my jacket now as I was clearly the most curvaceous woman here, and I was by no standards fat. I heard Josef whistle from outside and I panicked.

"You done Beth? It's time for the great unveiling!"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, then whipped off my jacket and stormed towards the door. I didn't see the dark figure at the entrance turn around or else I would have moved, instead of crashing right into what felt like rock. I later found out that my so called 'Rock' was actually Josef's second costume-His bare chest. I stared open at the new found alabaster abs and muscles that rippled over his chest. I could tell my mouth was open and I would have bet you any money that I was drooling too. Josef must have noticed because he smirked and stepped back.

"See something you like, Blondie?" I had to physically restrain myself from nodding as one thought raced through my mind- I was done for.

Josef laughed before heading to the bench press. I watched him for about two minutes before I willed my jelly like legs to move toward the treadmill next to Josef. He smiled at me before starting his workout. I grimaced at him before starting off at a slow jog, watching him all the while. He had a small sheen of sweat starting to form at his brow, and was panting unnecessarily. I watched his muscles flex under the extreme pressure and unknowingly speed up my own pace. I saw a small drop of sweat run down his rippling muscles and fall just below his waistline. I suddenly found myself imagining his costume in a different scenario and moaned lowly. Josef looked up sharply and I mentally slapped myself. _Of course! Vampire hearing!_

"You right there, Blondie?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned. I nodded and just about melted at the sensitive smile he sent me. I felt my pulse quicken and started running faster. The room started to spin slightly and I convinced myself it was just adrenalin and kept running. By the time I got my head straight I was sprinting as fast as I could and found myself unable to slow down. I started to panic and tried franticly not to fall off the back. Josef sensed my fear and stopped his workout and turned to me.

"Hey Blondie, you don't look so good. Blondie? Beth?" But I could no longer respond as my legs had given way at the sound of his voice, which meant that I tumbled off the back of the treadmill and smacked my head into a wall behind me. I groaned, and lifted my hand to the back of my head. I felt something slippery and lifted my hand down to find my fingers coated in red. _Blood. _I tried to get up, but when I lifted my head the room spun and I was propelled downwards once more. Josef, panicked, ran over to me and took my head in his hands, willing me to stay with him.

"Beth, come on Beth, stay with me. Can you hear me?" Josef shook me anxiously and I moaned again.

"Josef?" I murmured, hazily and he grinned.

"Yeah, Beth it's me, Josef. Are you alright?" I was about to answer when a wave of dizziness over took me and I turned to the side just in time to be violently sick on the floor. Josef blanched and shook his head.

"I'll take that as a 'No' then, shall I?" I smiled weakly and he started to get up. Panic flooded my senses and I reached forward to grab his arm.

"No…don't leave me, please" I whined. Josef shook his head.

"Come on Beth, do you really think I would just walk away from you? Who do you think I am?" I coughed as he picked me up with ease and held me protectively in his arms.

"Josef Konstantin" I responded to his rhetorical question. He laughed dipped me as payback. He walked over to the change room and sat me down on the seat.

"Now you, Blondie, will not move from this seat until I return. Do we understand each other?" I saluted him and he walked over to the women's room, presumably to ask for my things. A small brunette woman handed him my jacket and phone and he dumped them down next to me before heading into the men's room. I took out my phone and saw 6 missed calls from Mick, but for the first time in days, I wasn't thinking about him. My head started to hurt as I heard yelling from the next room. I closed my eyes as the yelling came closer. Suddenly Josef came flying out followed by two burly looking men. I gasped as I saw Josef 'vamp out'. I immediately jumped up, unaware that I was walking into a vampire fight. I ran to him and shielded his body with mine. He snarled but I held steady. The other two men backed off as they saw me. I turned to Josef and looked up at him dizzily. I was aware of what had to happen to calm him down. I slowly stroked his jaw.

"What happened?" Josef snarled towards the men as they made a hasty exit.

"Two guys….insulted you…said I only cared because I wanted you in bed….I would never Beth, I would never" he panted, looking at me with an expression I had never seen on his face-fear.

"Shhhh, calm down, they're gone, I'm fine" I smiled at him and felt him sniff at the wound on my head.

"You're still bleeding" he looked me in the eyes and I felt completely safe. I tilted my head towards him.

"Go on, Josef. I trust you." He backed away from me shaking his head.

"No Beth, you're different. You're not some little whore I take to my bed, suck the blood out and then throw away. No Beth. You're special. If I ever did take you I would love you, like I have for the past few months." He sounded more frantic with each passing word and I shuddered.

"Josef, please, you need this to calm down. I'm not afraid of you." I hadn't even registered that he had confessed his love to me. My main priority was the safety of gym, which would be in jeopardy if Josef didn't calm down. He gave me one last warning glance, as if silently telling me to run. I held my ground as he lowered his lips softly to my head, then to my mouth. Though it was only a fleeting kiss, my senses we alive with the smell, touch and taste of Josef. I almost didn't notice him sinking his fangs into my neck, drawing the blood away from my head with a heady euphoric feeling. I moaned and Josef smirked, sucking harder. As I began to feel light-headed he pulled away from me, lifted me up in his arms and carried me out of the gym and into the Limousine. I was almost asleep when he asked:

"How did you know my name?" I attempted a small smile, but in my weakened state, came out as a grimace.

"You told me one night, when you were drunk. That nobody ever knew your real name was Konstantin, and that you at least wanted the girl you loved to know-" I trailed off having finally put two and two together. Josef smiled heart-warming smile at me.

"Figured it out, have you?" I was on the brink of passing out when I muttered:

"I love you too" Then everything went black.

I awoke to find myself on a luxurious bed, next to a freezer. I looked around and, remembering my last conversation, blushed and anxiously looked around to find Josef.

"How are you feeling?" I sharply looked around to see Josef leaning against the door frame, radiating power. I rubbed my neck as I had given myself whiplash during the spin. He smirked at me and handed me some tea.  
>"I'm alright" I smiled. "How are you?"<p>

"Good" was his only reply. Then he kissed me hard on the mouth and I had to fight him off to avoid the tea spilling on us. He looked at me.

"Look, I've never been good with words so I'm just going to say what makes sense: Mick, smash, you, beautiful, me, in love, you, beautiful, you, sexy, you, mine. I love you. Do ya get me?" He smiled and I found myself blushing once again from the openness and sweetness of Josef Konstantin. I laughed and he sobered up.

"Look Beth, I can't seem to live without you anymore. This morning at the gym proved it. And if you reject me, I'll stalk you until you're 85 and finally say yes! I'm in love with you Beth. Nothing plainer on Earth." I smiled and replied with:

"You, sexy, me, in love, with you, Josef Konstantin. I'm in it for life. Now can we make love?" I pleaded and he started undoing his top.

"Any last requests before I show you the true meaning of 'Vamped out'?" I blushed and asked quietly:

"One thing…"

"Anything for you, Beth" I smirked.

"Josef, call me Blondie" He laughed as he laid me down and prepared me for the finest 9 hours of my life.

The tea was left forgotten.

**A/N: Well there you go guys! Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
